turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Bloom
. Jung rubs firm circles with the heels of her hands against the small of Blossom's back. "Why did I think this was a good idea?" whines Blossom, pressing her forehead and palms against the wall. Jung hums, keeps rubbing. "/'Please' tell me this's almost over." "It's nearly over," says Jung. "Thank /'god'." Stretches her back. "If I ever find out who did this to me, I'm gonna strangle 'em." Jung snorts, "You do just that," pats Blossom's shoulder. Doctor Qiao returns. "Please sit down, Miss Lan, so I may examine you." Blossom grunts, shuffles to the bed, heaves herself up with Jung's help. Doctor Qiao wheels over a swivel chair, lifts the hem of Blossom's gown, pokes about. "You're /'almost' ready." "Awe/'some'." Plucks at her gown, frowns. "Wanna get rid of that?" Jung smiles. "It's pretty normal to get naked about now." "Y-yea. That'd be good." Jung undoes the back, slides the garment off. "Better?" "Mmhmm." Makes herself comfy-ish. "Let's try pushing on the next contraction," says Doctor Qiao. Blossom nods, breathes deeply through her nose. A squeak and she clutches handfuls of pillow. "Baby's coming. Keep pushing, please." "/'m. /'not.' /'stopping.'" Jung almost smothers a snort. Blossom gasps, leans back. "Good job, Miss Lan. A few more like that and you will say 'hello' to baby." "How m-many more?" "As many as it takes." Smiles reassuringly. "You will do beautifully. If you need to move around, please do." "Move around how?" "Whatever feels comfortable, Miss Lan. On the next contraction, a push please." Two deep breaths and Blossom grabs Jung's hand. "Well done, Miss Lan." "O—" Blossom blinks back stars. "Can I turn over?" "Nurse Wei, please." Jung gets a hand under Blossom's hip. "On 'three', you're going to scoot back and then I'll help you turn okay?" Blossom nods. "One, two, /'three'." Blossom's back hits the pillows, Jung's hands shift to under her arms, and push and pull her onto her knees. "Better?" asks Jung. Blossom nods, hooks her hands over the back of the bed, takes a deep breath. "Push when you're ready, Miss Lan," prompts Doctor Qiao. "Mother/'fucker' that hurts!" "Baby's head is crowning." "Oh my god," gasps Blossom. "Miss Lan, this next push will be the worst one. If you would, please." "/'Oh' /'my' /''god''—" "Pant, Miss Lan." Blossom swallows, does. "Perfect, Miss Lan." "Ohmigod what was that?" "That was baby's head. The worst is over. Take a deep breath." "I /'really' wanna push." "Miss Lan, please—" "I want him /'out'—" "I know, Miss Lan, but I need to check the shoulders. Deep breath, please." Blossom blinks rapidly. "What's wrong with the shoulders?" "Absolutely nothing and I want it to stay that way. Please, take a deep breath." Blossom fills her lungs. 「Suction, please, Nurse.」 Blossom exhales. 「Here you are.」 「Thank you.」 Goopy sounds. "Almost done. Another push, please." Blossom gets a better grip on the rail, "Holy—!" "Those were the shoulders and—" A high, reedy wail. "—baby is here!" Blossom sags, wheezes. Jung rubs her back. "Let's turn you over. Lift up your leg." Hands under her arms, motion, and Blossom sinks into pillows. A breath and she leans forward. Jung hugs her, sneakily eases— Blossom bats weakly. "'s everything okay?" "Everything's /'perfect'," declares Doctor Qiao. Blossom exhales, gratefully oozes against Jung and the pillows. 「Nurse Wei, a hat, please.」 Jung squeezes Blossom's shoulder, hops over. "Just a moment, Miss Lan. We're making a quick check of baby's perfect health." 「Here you are.」 "Soun's good," Blossom slurs. 「Thank you. If you would, please.」 「Such a cutie!」 "Here you are!" beams Doctor Qiao, settling a tiny, wiggly baby wearing a lavender cotton hat on Blossom's chest. Jung drapes a soft cloth over top. "Oh my god," Blossom coos, strokes the squashed nose. "Oh my god. Yer a /'baby'." Cradles her baby closer. "Yer /'my' baby." Baby flexes minuscule fingers, smacks tiny lips. Blossom's eyes prick. "He is a /'beautiful' baby, Miss Lan. You should have many more," says Doctor Qiao. "Not anytime soon," murmurs Blossom. Frowns, growls, "Not purple." "It's normal. His—" Blossom fumbles with the hat. "What're—" Baby squalls. "Not. Purple." Tosses the hat on the floor, cradles the baby's head protectively. Baby hiccups, settles. Jung offers another cap. "How about green, then?" . Blossom hums approval. "Button needs a hat until his circulation's up to full strength," explains Jung, making sure to cover baby's ears. "'Button'?" "The baby, silly," giggles Jung. "He's cute as a button?" "Yea." Glows. "He is." "You and your button shall rest until it's time to deliver the placenta," declares Doctor Qiao. "Yea ...," drawls Blossom. "Sleep. Very good idea ye've got there." She yawns, shivers. "I'll get you a blanket," says Jung. "Sure ... thanks." Blossom kisses the crown of her baby's tiny hat. Jung's back in a moment with a blanket, tucks them both in. "He's so /'cute'!" she breathes. "Cute as a proper button, alright." "Heh. Button." Jung smiles warmly, dims the lights, and pads to the far side of the room to keep watch. . Original Text Jung rubs firm circles with the heels of her hands against the small of Blossom's back. "Why did I think this was a good idea?" whines Blossom, pressing her forehead and palms against the wall. Jung hums, keeps rubbing. "/'Please' tell me this's almost over." "It's nearly over," says Jung. "Thank /'god'." Stretches her back. "If I ever find out who did this to me, I'm {/personally} gonna strangle 'em." snorts, "You do just that," pats Blossom's shoulder. The doctor returns. "Please sit down, Miss Blossom, so I may examine you." Blossom grunts, shuffles to the bed, heaves herself {up} (with Jung's help), the mountain of pillows. The doctor scoots over a wheelie chair, lifts the hem of Blossom's gown, pokes about. "You're /'almost' ready." "GreaaaaAAAHHH!" Blossom clutches of pillow. "Oh! You /'are' ready! Keep pushing!" Blossom glares. "Glad ye approve— /''' 'm.' /'not.' /'stopping." Jung almost smothers a snort. Blossom gasps, leans back against the pillows. "Good job, Miss Blossom. A few more like that and you can say 'hello' to your baby." "'m not sure I can handle more of those." "You will do beautifully, Miss Blossom. If you need to move around, please do." "Move around how?" "Whatever feels comfortable, Miss Blossom. A push, please." grabs Jung's hand. "Mother/'''fucker that hurts!" "head is crowning." "L—" Blossom blinks back stars. "Lower?" "Nurse Wei, please." Jung gets a hand under Blossom's hip. "On 'three', you're going to lie down, okay?" Blossom nods. "One, two, /'three'." Blossom sinks into the pillows. "Better?" asks Jung. Blossom nods. "Nurse Wei, her knee, please." Jung bends Blossom's knee up to her chest. "Thank you. Miss Blossom, this next push will be the worst one. If you would, please." ["/'Oh' /'my' /''god—"] "Miss Blossom, take a deep breath—" ["/'No!' I hafta push!" "Miss Blossom, please—"] "I want it /'out'—" "I know, Miss Blossom, but a breath will help more than pushing right now." Blossom swallows, "Ohmigod what was that?" "That was the head. The worst is over." "Oh my god, thank--" "Miss Blossom, I need to check the shoulders. Deep breath, please." Blossom blinks rapidly, wheezes, "What's wrong with the shoulders?" "Absolutely nothing and I want it to stay that way. Please, take a deep breath." Blossom inhales deeply{, crosses the fingers not squeezing Jung's}. "Almost done. Another push, please." Blossom gets a better grip on Jung's hand, yelps. "Those were the shoulders and—" A high, reedy wail. "—you have a baby!" Blossom, wheezing, clambers out of the pillows to sitting. Jung hugs her, sneakily eases-- Blossom bats weakly. "'s everything okay?" "Everything's /'perfect'." Blossom exhales, gratefully oozes against Jung and into pillows. "Nurse Wei, {a clamp, the blue scissors, and} a hat, please." Jung squeezes Blossom's shoulder, hops over. "Just a moment, Miss Blossom. We're a quick check of baby's perfect health." 「Here you are.」 "Sounds good," Blossom slurs. 「Thank you. If you would, please.」 {「Cord is clamped.」 「And a cut, please.」 「Cord is cut.」 「Thank you. The hat, please.」} 「Such a cute button!」 "Here you are!" beams the doctor, settling a rather purple, floppy baby, wearing a lavender, cotton hat on Blossom's chest. Jung a drapes a cloth over top. "Oh my god," Blossom coos, strokes the baby's nose. "Oh my god. You're a /'baby'." Cradles the baby closer. "You're /'my''' baby." "And that is a /'beautiful' baby, Miss Blossom. You should have many more," says the doctor. "anytime soon," murmurs Blossom. Frowns. "Why so purple?" "Blood's not fully oxygenated yet. It'll take a few hours for the button to pink up," explains Jung. "'Button'?" "The baby, silly," giggles Jung. "They're cute as a button?" Blossom joins in the giggling. "Would you like to deliver the placenta now or later?" asks the doctor. Jung adds, "'Now' means I force it out, 'later' means we wait half an hour for it to come out on its own." Blossom pokes her language center into gear. "S-second one." "Then you and your button shall rest," declares the doctor. "Yea ...," drawls Blossom. "Very good idea you've got there." She yawns, shivers. "I'll get you a blanket," says Jung. "Sure, thanks." Blossom kisses her button's crown. Jung's back in a moment with a blanket, tucks them both in. "They're so /'cute'!" she breathes. "Cute as a proper button." "Heh. Button," slurs Blossom. Jung smiles warmly, dims the lights, and pads the far side of the room to keep watch. Category:Ficlet Category:Blossom Category:Jung Category:Button Category:Blossom (ficlet) Category:Jung (ficlet) Category:Button (ficlet) Category:Budding storyline Category:Qiao Category:Qiao (ficlet) Category:Blossom is a mum Category:Blossom is Code Violet